Please don't leave me
by kay-kw33n
Summary: Everyone hates me, yet the one person who cared lied. He never cared at all and he left like everyone else in my life only he dug a knife in me before he did it. Sasuke go to hell. Sasu/Naru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

Please leave a review to encourage me.

Summary: Everyone hates me, yet I the one person who cared and it was all a lie, he left like everyone else in my life only he dug a knife in me before he did it. Sasuke go to hell. Sasu/Naru.

* * *

I held him close in my arms. It was happening again; he just kept leaving each time. The reason, I have no answer to that.

"You can't go!" I shouted at him, trying to knock some sense into his raven head. He turned back to look at me, Sharingan spinning and a smirk adorning those beautiful lips I had once kissed.

"Dobe, let go." His voice was all too real as he shrugged me off violently. I couldn't believe he was the same person who whispered, 'I love you'.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." I felt the pain worse than a million Katanas stabbing me at once. I forced back the tears that was threatening to run down my cheeks. His face was emotionless, his pale, porcelain skin looked the same, his eyes were now black and he was staring at me with an intense gaze. He looked the same, and I wanted him to feel something, to come back to the person I used to know.

"Things change," he whispered to me. I felt my knees give out.

"It was all a lie? All of it?" I couldn't push the tears back any further than I had and they were falling down my scarred cheek... I couldn't help but laugh and try bring back the smile I frequently wore when I was in pain.

"Goodbye, Naruto." And he left. I waved at him as he left. He walked off, leaving me there on my knees, still waving, smiling and crying. The rain got heavier and the clouds grew dark.

"Naruto!" I woke up. It was the same dream I had been having for three years straight. My eyes turn to the person who woke me up: Jiraiya.

"What?" I asked in my usual tone. I forced away all my emotions and swore, no one will ever get to me again.

"Geez, Brat. Still as cold as you were since we first met. I hoped you'd open up to me but you didn't." He smiled at me.

"Are we training again?" I asked.

"No." He frowned at me. "We return to Konoha today."

"Okay." I got up walking past the mirror; I almost punched it. I hate seeing myself. I had long ago lost all my color. I dyed my hair black and I no longer wore any color but grey because it was indifferent. It didn't get hurt. It was uncaring.

I wasn't cute anymore. My baby fat melted off somewhere when I 'got lost on the roads of life'. I force back a smile as my mind went to Kakashi-sensei.

"You are too skinny kid. Girls don't like that." Jiraiya watched me and when I ignored him, he went further. "You used to be so happy, Naruto. I know losing a best friend is hard, but it is not the end of the world."

"I don't need to hear you say this, Old Man," I snapped at him. "You wouldn't understand, anyway."

"I do. I know more than you think I do. Going to Iruka to bake for that Uchiha, holding hands when you think no one was looking. You two were attached by the hip," Jiraya sighed, "but-"

"This isn't about HIM! This is about ME being sick of being treated like trash! Why shouldn't I stop caring all together?" I asked. In the two years and two months Jiraiya had spent training with me, he hadn't seen any emotion till now.

"Naruto, you can't change their opinion of you like this. You want to be hoka-" Jiraya froze when my eyes watered.

"I don't want to save those people. Everyone. People are liars! They will only use you and leave you." I gave him a sad smile.

"Did Sasuke tell you he'd never leave?" Jiraiya asked.

"Does it matter? He is just one in over a million heartaches." I quickly left to go have a bath down in the public bath.

At eleven, I couldn't believe my luck when my lips first met Sasuke Uchiha's lips when we had a quarrel over who was the best.

I hated him so much and now, the girls hated me for stealing Sasuke's first kiss. I hate the stupid Ninja Academy. No one talks to me or notices me; the only one who does hates me.

The girls had taken the anger out on me and no one seemed to care. Everyone pretended that when someone hurt me it never happened and I pretended it was okay with a simple smile.

I hate my life.

I don't know why Iruka gave me this stupid journal.

I hate everyone.

When I become hokage, they will have to notice me and praise me.

Dear Journal,

The stupid teme kept picking on me. He is a fucking bastard! He just won't leave me alone and then he goes on smirking at me cockily, like he is the hottest thing since the invention of the Kunai.

Today, he started off with the usual 'Usurantonkachi' comments before deviating to me being a dobe and finishing with pushing me into the girls' bathroom so they can hit me.

I hate him so much. I hope he dies.

He is just so cruel.

I thought Sakura looked pretty today so I told her and as soon as I leave, he flirts with her!

Everyone is this village is stupid!

Well, not everyone but most. I have no idea what I did to them.

End.

I paused and shut my old journal. Wondering why I had yet to burn the cursed book. It was just full of stupid, useless memories.

I couldn't bring myself to destroy it no matter how much I wanted to.

I opened the book once more and flipped ahead.

Dear Journal,

Sasuke kissed me! He pulled me away from Sakura-chan during a group meeting and pushed me to the wall.

I don't understand. We hate each other, right? He should not be kissing me!

He touched me down there, too. He scares me! He bit my neck, too, and it's turning purple! He is hurting me again.

When he kissed me I tried to push him away but he didn't let up. He forced his tongue in my throat and threatened to kill me if I bit his tongue.

What scares me the most was that it felt great and amazing. But I am just twelve and I have no one who can help me with problems like this.

Someone help me.

I hate that teme.

End.

I shut the damn book that kept reminding me of my first and last heartbreak. I could still remember how Sasuke would sneak up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and kiss the fuck out of me.

"I hate you, Teme." I kept a straight face, not wanting emotions screwing me up again. If I successfully completed a new jutsu I was creating, I'd feel nothing.

I came out of the changing room with the book in hand. I threw it in the bin without a second thought.

It was better to forget.

If those memories were not important to him, why should they matter to me? I walked slowly to the giant pool of water. My stupid reflection always pisses me off.

"Um, Sasuke..." I spoke up from the spot beside him, laying on grass, watching clouds and breathing hard from the spar he and I just had.

"What is it, now, Dobe?" he asked harshly. "I am kind of busy." Indeed, he was. He was trying to slip his hand into the back of my pants so he could grope my ass.

"You? Busy? Teme! Stop it! I am being serious here." I turned to him.

"It depends. Will you let me finally-" Sasuke was cut off by my glare. He rolled his eyes. "Prude."

"I was going to ask you something!" I hate it when he gets like this just because I don't want to have him butt-fucking me when I am twelve.

"Whatever, Dobe. I bet you that when I do it, I will go all night." Sasuke had a determined look on his face.

"Stupid teme. I am leaving." My cheeks were flushed red in anger.

"So, you want ask the question, again?" Sasuke mocked me. I got up and left the asshole there but he followed me.

I sighed as I remembered the day I wanted to ask if he'd ever leave me and if we would be together forever.

I guess I have my answer now.

He is full of shit.

I hate him so much because I love him so much; I love that fucker. So much that it hurts.

I don't want to anymore.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha hadn't changed over the three years he was gone. He still had his pale porcelain skin and raven hair. His sense of fashion had changed greatly however.

He hated the fact he left. He had won, killed Itachi and found out Konoha was responsible for it all. Itachi had been innocent like Naruto had said. He was not afraid of death or blood or any fucking thing. The only thing he feared was to face Naruto and say he was back and be rejected. It was all seemed hard and unnecessary.

He felt like a fool leaving his single Light in his life. He wanted to erase the past or be strong enough to head to konoha and demand Naruto take him back. Or demand they eloped together. Or- or just get Naruto back.

He doubt things would ever be the same especially because he wasn't planning on joining konoha in battle against Madara. Heck he was one of the bloody generals there but still.

Naruto wouldn't want to give his dream up for him. He probably hated him for leaving him. If he wanted Naruto on his side he'd have to do it now and suck up the stupid fear he held.

The nightmare he dreamt every night. Naruto married and happy. Naruto was HIS and he dammed anyone who even looked at his blonde. The one he hadn't seen in three years.

He had to go back and make Naruto love him again before he takes the blonde away. His fingers longed for that soft tan skin that tasted as sweet as carmel. His blue eyes shinned brighter and fairer than the sky and he had Sasuke partially hooked around his finger.

Mandara had asked if he felt Naruto was worth all of what he was going to embark on. Naruto was HIS.

X**X***X***X XXX

Naruto stood stiff before the new Hokage Tsunade. He gave her a bow out of respect after all he bearly knew her. She was put in office while he was gone.

She looked very beautiful with long blonde hair in pig tails. She even had the biggest breasts he had ever seen and made him feel awkward.

He had left after Sasuke. The end of the chunnin exams when he was 14. Jiraya had found him and saved him. Iruka was against it whole heartedly he believe Naruto needed to stay in Konoha with him but Naruto when given the choice chose to leave.

It was then he changed his whole look and did a 360 on it. He dyed his hair and changed to contacts. He wore only grey and he was thinner. He wasn't so tall so he still looked 14 even though he was 17 and it made people underestimate him when he was in battle.

She stared at him.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked in disbelief. She held a picture up to Naruto years back to him at present before shaking her head and raising a brow at Jiraya.

"Yes I am" Naruto ignored the looks Jiraya and the new Hokage exchanged. "I admit my looks may have changed but I still have my heart set on-" Naruto froze when she heard a Squeal. He turned back to see a pink haired girl.

"Hay there cutie" she smiled flirtatious at Naruto.

"Can I leave now?" Naruto asked Jiraya out right ignoring the girl.

"No. Where will you be staying?" Jiraya asked.

"With Iruka sensei" Naruto rose a brow at Jiraya.

"We were thinking of placing you on a mission now so you can make some friends" Tsunade spoke up.

"You are joking right?" He looked to Jiraya who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Naruto you need to hang out with kids your own age" Jiraya watched Naruto's face turn to one with a look of betrayal.

"Naruto?" The pink banshee drew attention to herself. It irked Naruto when she smiled at him. "Its me Sakura".

"He doesn't talk much anymore" Jiraya assured her but Naruto's scowl remained in place.

"Its not like its hard to forget a bitch like you" Naruto spat out. The room fell silent. Naruto watched in silence as ticked signs appeared on the girl's forehead.

"Who are you calling a bitch? Fuck you" she ran towards Naruto ignoring Tsunade's warning, Telling her to stop.

Within a second Jiraya had held them apart. Naruto had a rasingan in his left hand. His eyes trained on her in anger. He pushed the rasingan onto the wall beside him causing the wall to crumble. Seeing this Sakura turned pale and try to back away.

She didn't get very far because jiraya's grip on her hand tightened.  
Jiraya was not however looking at her but at Naruto.

"Naruto there is no need to try and kill her" Jiraya frowned.

"Yeah well, she shouldn't attack me. The bitch thought she could hit me like a training doll" he turned to her snarling "just like old times right?"

"I- I-" she whispered before turning her eyes to Tsunade expecting some justice. Finding nothing but anger in her sensei's eyes she tugged on her hand until jiraya released her and left.

"Naruto you destroyed my office wall" Tsunade's angry gaze landed on Naruto.

"I am sorry Hokage-san" Naruto bowed. "I should go" Naruto ducked out of the broken wall.

-

Naruto POV -

-

Konoha hadn't changed, all that was different was the new face added on the Hokage mountain. When I was younger I thought my face would appear there but it would not.

This village is like my diary a memorial to all the pain they put me through.

A memorial that held what was meant to be scared memories. Each step had a memory and with each house I couldn't help but hate their peace. I wanted them to suffer as much as they made me.

I headed to the flower shop that he remembered was just around the corner. Ignoring the villages he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hay" a girl with one long blonde bang over her left eye. She smiled at me. Her blue eyes were focused on my face. "Don't I know you?" She asked as she stepped away from the cash register to reveal an apron wrapped around her slim frame.

"Probably" I grumbled. "If you don't mind" clearing my throat soundly not wanting small talk. "I want a bouquet that is for a father figure from me" she nodded her head.

I didn't bother to look at her as she made the bouquet for me. I settled for looking round the shop for anything other than flowers. I hated flower so much but Iruka adored them dearly.

"So how long are you in town for?" She asked. I ignored her trying not to speak "not much of a talker, I'm Ino by the way"

"Naruto" I replied as I turned to face her. She seemed shocked, jaw opened and eyes wide.

"Fuc- Wow! Time did make you hot" she chuckled. I hated her too. She was co- president of I love Sasuke and hate Naruto fan club. I may not be so tall but I was still a little taller than most average girls.

"The bouquet" I remind her. Even if she seemed sad.

"Listen. I am sorry about the way we- I treated you" she looked down at the flowers. "I know what I was wrong and I am sorry. I just wanted to fit in the popular group."

"I guess its okay" I sighed as my anger seemed to disappear. I hate my forgiving spirit but she looked so sorry. "I'll be staying at Iruka's. I guess I'll see you around"

She finished up the bouquet and handed it to me. As I was leaving after paying she smiled and waved.  
"Don't be so rude from an unknown friend" I paused and turned back to look to her.

"You were the 'unknown friend' who always wrote to me and Sasuke when we were being too obvious?" I asked. She smiled at me and waved.

I left but not before smiling at her which was something I never thought I'd do for anyone but Jiraya and Iruka ever again.

I walked slowly to iruka's home. It wasn't loud or anything just a simple home which was my refuge and hiding place till I was 14.

I knocked on the door on arrival holding out the flowers in my hands. The door opened to a masked man standing there. He rose a brow at me before turning back and shutting the door in my face.

I almost wanted to break the door down in anger and disgust. The door opened again these time the flowers were down and I stared at Iruka. He had his hair down and he wasn't fully dressed.

"Naruto?" He stared at me shocked before anger took over him. "Jiraya let you dye your hair? He let you dress like you are mourning?!" He questioned.

"Oh, Naruto." Kakashi came behind Naruto wrapping his arms around him. He placed his head on iruka's shoulder so he could see me. "You looked different. I though iruka had a young admirer"

"So?" I said impatiently "can I come in? Is my room still available?" I asked Iruka.

"Of course!" He smiled at me "I missed you so much"

"I bet you did" I handed the flowers to Iruka before stepping in. The house was clean and neat like always and smelt like oranges.

"So how was your trip?" Kakashi asked. I ignored him. He didn't treat me right either. Just because he won Iruka over didn't mean I liked him.

"Naruto Kakashi asked you a question" Iruka sighed and left the room "I'll go make your bed"

I walked over to the living room and Kakashi followed me closely. "I won't steal from Iruka so you can stop following me"

"Maa Maa. I feel like you resent me. Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Does it matter you have iruka and I won't try to stop you but I don't have to talk to you" I sat on the couch and he sighed.

"If this is about-" he began.

I cut him off "don't talk to me about him! " I snapped. So Sasuke was still a deep wound no one wanted to let me live down.

"But you have to talk about it eventually. Anytime you want to talk" he assured me before leaving. I sat alone on the couch and drifted off in sleep.

-

Sasuke POV

-

I ran towards Konoha gates. I only took Karen along with me because of her chakara reading powers. She had a hard time keeping up with me but I still didn't slow down until it got dark.

We made camp under some trees and created a routine how we shared the periods of who slept and who woke up.

She had first watch but I was not sleepy so I sat up with her under the stars. We sat opposite each other and we were separated by the fire.

"Who is Naruto?" She asked. She had been making small talk for a while now but I was reluctant to listen or care. I looked up at her from my kunai I was sharpening with another Kunai. A trick I learnt from Orichimaru.

She was staring at me with her black eyes watching me for anything that would give me away. He skin was pale but freckled on her cheeks. She had red hair and black lined glasses.

Even with all the freckles she wasn't ugly. She was just not Naruto even though she spent the better part of a year trying to get my attention.

She sighed out.

"That is really none of your business, is it?" I asked rhetorically. I didn't want to share. Heck if I could I would lock Naruto up so no one could see him.

"Its just why so much work for one girl?" She refused to let it go.

"Naruto isn't a girl" I replied her, her eyes widened in shock. She stared at me.

"You cannot be gay" she said in a mantra as her arms wrapped around herself rocking back and forth. I didn't care if she was hurt. If I could turn my back on Naruto then I could turn my back on anyone.

I heard her sobs through the night and by morning she pretended to be fine. She pretended she didn't cry the night over me or think about killing me. I pretended like I didn't know.

It was something I was good at. Pretending.

We headed out after packing up and we reached the Konoha boarder gate by the second nightfall. I stood outside the gates miles away still hidden in the trees and I wondered if I could face him.

Karen waited beside me with her fake smile still in place. I didn't care what she was planning and I didn't care.

"Lets head out" she suggested. I shook mt head which made a frown to grace her lips.

"Tomorrow" I replied. She nodded her head.

"Then we set up camp?" She asked me? It annoyed me. No don't set up we will stand here all night.

-

Naruto POV

-

The next morning Ino came over to Iruka's. She ate breakfast with us before disclosing the real reason she came to see me.

"We are all heading out to Choji's dad's restaurant. The whole rookie 9 and this would be a great way to introduce yourself" she smiles at me and takes my hand in hers as we sat alone at the dining table. Iruka and Kakashi in their room.

"I don't know" I really didn't want to go. I didn't like anyone back then and although Ino was my 'unknown friend' I despised her for hiding behind sticky notes.

"Come on Naruto- chan" she pleaded but I still didn't feel obligated to go and see 'our friends' the ones I 'missed' when I was away. I pull my hand out of her grip in favour of putting my hands on my lap.

"I'll try and make it" I watched as a frown married her lips.

"I'll buy you two bowls or ramen" she smirked suddenly. "You loved ramen right?" She asked.

"I feel kind of insulted. Two bowls?" I asked. Did she think I was cheap? Or that my time was cheap?

"You're right" she sighed.

"It is either eight bowls or nothing" I finally decide on an appropriate amount. I may not be happy but for ramen I would do almost anything but forgive Sasuke.

"Four" she frowned.

"I can't make it then" I shrugged my shoulders. She sighed then nodded. "Go make yourself pretty" she smiled.

"Ino you know we aren't friend right?" I asked to be sure. She gave a small nod and I felt relieved. I didn't need anyone.

"I know" she forced a smile. she stood up "I'll see you there" she waved as she left. I nodded my head and watched her leave.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as a suppressed memory came to mind

-

Dear friend,

today's prank on you involves locking you up in your locker after school. Hopefully you will be fine if you skip gym which is dodgeball and everyone is planning to make you target.

Sakura almost caught you and Sasuke kissing in the janitor's closet I stopped her from going in but you need to be more careful.

Lastly.

Bring a change of clothes tomorrow they will push you into the pond during speed training class.

Signed

Your unknown friend.

P.S- Please try not to let anyone of these assholes get to you.

-

After that memory of the fourth note she sent me. I know I won't bail on her like I secretly planned to even after the promise of ramen.

Shutting my eyes I wrapped my arms around myself. And tried to sleep and not dream about the past. Thoughts and memories still flooded in and out of my head.

I remembered sleeping like this once with Sasuke's arms wrapped around me, love filled eyes and his lips whispering words of love and hope.

These memories tormented me everyday. Ino, she could possess my body, if she was skilled enough she could easily enter my mind and delete every memory of Sasuke.

But would she do it?

Would she help me?

I would get close to her, I would get her to help me and then I would leave Konoha and start afresh.

Find a girl and settle down with her.

It was just so simple.

XXX

Time came faster than expected and I dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a grey shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

My darling Reviews are:

Mrs. Morpheus

Clio1111

Lightingmist95

ShAdOw-BlUe04

Warning: contains, swearing, violence. Sakura bashing, Bullying and abuse.

Disclaimer: if I owned this anime don't you think Naruto and Sasuke would be together by now?

Sasuke POV -

-

What if Naruto refused him? Sasuke felt and he hated it. He hated feelings, the night he left each step away from Naruto was like hell. He couldn't explain the pain he felt and it was all Konoha's fault!

Naruto was so close I could smell him, I didn't even understand why she said tomorrow. As much as I wanted to go on ahead in order to hide my Chakara I needed her. Not even Neji could find me if I was around Karin.

"What makes this Naruto guy so special?" She asked. Using a stick to push more wood into the fire she shifted her body closer to mine.

"Hn" I didn't feel the need to reply. I missed the smell of Naruto around me, it always calmed me down when I was angry.

"Come on, I am helping the guy I love get his princess- er- Prince, at least I should know what makes the fag more special that turned you into an ass fucker." She was very raw. "You sure as hell don't look like the pillow biter"

"Hn" I didn't want to spill my guts out I was an Uchiha not some fag in tights.

"What colour is his hair?" She asked.

"Karen I am not doing this and right now I am considering killing you" I wasn't going to give anyone reasons to love MY Naruto.

"You are really something Sasuke" she stood up and went to sleep in her sleeping bag leaving me with first watch.

Ugly whore.

-

-

Naruto POV -

-  
-

Ino wore a purple dress. "You look very dull" she commented on my plain and colour drained clothes, black tight jeans and a grey shirt.

"So? You paid the cheap service only 8 bowls of Ramen" I watch her giggle. She walks over to me and clings to my arm pressing her breasts into it. I felt weird, I hated unnecessary physical contact. "Don't take this the wrong way but could you-" my stomach was already growling in disgust.

She nodded understanding what I was saying "sorry"

"It just annoys me when I am touched, its not just you." I smiled. She looked nervous and taken back.

"I understand, I guess I am a little forward sometimes" she led me out the door. The walk to the restaurant was in awkward silence.

I wondered what Sasuke would have done if he had seen Ino and I together like this years back. He would have killed her.

"You suddenly look very happy" Ino said, it made me frown.

"Its nothing" I lied. I just wanted to forget Sasuke, the bad, the good and the happy times all meant nothing to him. I was going to kill myself that night, no body would have missed me.

Iruka had stopped me and spanked me after but stopped me none the less.

Ino stopped walking, I accidentally bumped into her. "Ah" she groaned. I wasn't taller than her, we were about the same height. I knew I was pretty skinny so I knew I couldn't cause her much damage unless I put Chakara into my punches.

"Sorry" I whispered. She shrugged it off and pointed to the red building beside her.

"We are here Naru" she squealed. Naru? Why the fuck did girls think it was cute to shorten my name? Naru. I rolled my eyes. "Remember you have to be nice to everyone if you want that ramen"

"That wasn't part of the deal" I whispered back, she frowned.

"If you don't I will hug you so tight and kiss-" she smirked as my face lost colour and looked pale. I really hated to be touched by anyone but Iruka because I could trust no one but Iruka.

"Whatever" I groaned as she stepped in and I followed. Immediately we entered a hand shot up in the air waving around.

"Ino over here!" Kiba the dog boy's voice was loud and annoying. She led me to the table, I took a seat beside her and noticed Sakura. She had Lee's hand around her shoulder and she was glaring at me.

"Who is this?" Kiba asked as he rose a brow. It wasn't like I had changed that much, the booth was silent and I used stealth to look around, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Unknown, Choji, Shikamaru who had his head on the table sleeping.

"This is Naruto, he's back" Ino introduced me.

"Hay" I grumbled. They started talking about different topics they even tried to involve me but gave up when I remained unresponsive.

"Naruto say something" Ino whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hay" I shrugged as silence filled the table before laughs, Shikamaru mumbling troublesome under his breath. He sat up and stared at me.

"So where did you go?" Kiba asked.

"Its none of your business dog breath" I snapped back.

"What the fuck is your problem princess? I am trying to be nice to your shit face and you fucking insult me"

The old me would be pissed and reply him but I remained silent. Ino rubbed a hand on my thigh making bile come to my throat. "Fine! I am sorry I insulted you" she took the hand back smiling.

"Whatever fuck face" kiba smirks looking smug. I wanted to rip him a new hole.

"Still a genin I see" Kiba comments.

"You want to spar?" I asked. "I am not sure if I can take you on but I'll try my best"

Once a meat head always a meat head. He smirked even wider.

"I guess I can go easy on you" he mocked.

"I don't think you should take that bastard up on his offer" Sakura said softly. Her eyes narrowed on me.

"What? Trying to say a genin can beat me? Me? A fucking Chunin? " He turned to me "after you pretty boy"

(((((((())))))

-

-  
Kiba POV

-

-

(((((((()))))))

Naruto and I stood on the spar grounds our friends scattered around the field watching us with smiles.

I crackled my knuckles. "Well pretty boy?"

"3 jutsu and 4 moves" He smirked at me.

"Whatever you say fucker" I readied my pose to fight when he did a clone jutsu, three clones appeared. I fought them with ease, he threw a badly aimed kunai at me which I dodged easy enough.

Suddenly I felt pain in my back and a huge stone on my back. What the fuck had just happened?

000

Naruto

000

I was going use one of the first Strategic plans Sasuke and I ever used together. I did a clone Jutsu and there were four of us but before he could see, I used a transformation jutsu to transform myself into a kunai.

The clone threw me, I knew he'd dodge and I ended up hitting a tree. While he was distracted I immediately transformed back and tacked him using a transportation jutsu to transport a stone unto his back Everyone stared opened mouthed. I watched him squirm under the rock but I was yet to remove it. My mind went to the time he hung me by my underwear on the Hokage statue in school.

I felt the hatred and anger consume me, I wanted so desperately to kill him and give Kyuubi's his soul. I looked up to see Ino running to us, I sighed and let him up before she stood before me. She had her hands on her waist and a frown on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck which made me squirm. I felt my stomach churn in disgust.

She let go.

"Dude you fucking liar, you aren't genin" Kiba growled.

"Jounin by Konoha ranks" I replied. Kiba laughed and patted my bag.

"Not too bad for a shit-face pretty boy" Kiba said. Why the fuck was he touching me?

"Whatever dog face" I grabbed Ino's hand and tugged her in the direction of my ramen place.

We walked there slowly leaving her friends behind, I hated those kids. I remembered a time they had stolen my clothes after field and tactical training.

I had chased after Sakura in a towel only for it to be pulled down in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Sasuke was so mad, he wanted to kill Sakura. I stopped him because I felt it was okay, if I had him by my side I could go through hell with a smile.

I hated remembering.

It hurt so much.

"You looking like your in labour" Ino comments.

"I wasn't going to ask this so quickly but Ino I really need you to help me before I go insane." I looked down on my feet. Tears running down my cheeks, I hadn't cried in so long but konoha was bringing back to many memories.

I could remember this particular stop, it was were the town's people had stoned me with rotten tomatoes.

There was where Sasuke had kissed me with tongue for the first time.

"What?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug, I pushed her away to throw up on the floor before me.

"Get rid of this memories" I pleaded.

"I can't Naruto I could put you in a coma" she replied. She watched me throw up more and we were drawing in a crowd. These people had all hurt me.

'Sasuke, why didn't you love me?'. It was the last thing I thought of before it went black.

XXX

Ino PoV

XXX

Shit.

I picked up Naruto, he was lighter than a guy should be. I sighed and carried him to Iruka's jumping over roof tops.

He wanted me to delete his memories, it was illegal for my family to perform that jutsu unless on Hokage's demand. It could send him into a coma that he would never awaken from.

I sighed and glared at him, did he really need me to? I could go to prison. Was the pain so much?

He looked broken. I paused over a random house and turned heading to my house and slipping into my room. I set him down on the bed and did my transfer Jutsu.

He was dreaming of committing suicide, of Sasuke leaving him over and over again. I could only feel a fragment of his emotions but it was overwhelming, I felt hatred and lonely.

Perhaps I should help him.

I watched as Sasuke dug his hand into Naruto's chest and ripped out his heart. "I never loved you, you fucking fag"

"Sasuke"

"You should just die" Sasuke snapped at Naruto causing Naruto to break down. Different images of Sasuke breaking Naruto's heart.

I imagined a door and it appeared.

I couldn't believe what I was considering, I could go to prison for years but yet I was still walking down the long hallways of memories to find the main control centre, I was going to be fiddling with something I had no idea about except in theory.

Still Naruto was trusting me with what was in his head. 


End file.
